


Summer Love

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami has a crush on Kuroko who works in a library so he comes by and checks out random books just to have a chance to talk to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Love

It was summer vacation and Taiga was spending it with his half-brother Tatsuya in Tokyo. He was also experiencing his first official big summer romance. Well, minus the big romance part; he just had the most ridiculous and hopeless crush on a library guy and it was all Tatsuya’s fault.

His brother dragged him along to a library one afternoon to look for a book for his roommate back in The States. Taiga was aimlessly walking along the shelves looking at the books with unseeing eyes while Tatsuya nagged some poor girl about helping him find the book he needed.

“Can I help you with something?”

Taiga jumped upon hearing a soft bored voice behind him, clutching at his chest and trying to catch his breath. He didn’t even hear any footsteps! Was this guy a ghost, or something?

“Jesus, warn the guy if you’re gonna appear out of nowhere!” he cried without turning around, waiting for the flush to drain from his cheeks. “Anyway, I’m just waiting for someone, so thanks.”

“I see. In any case, let me know if you need anything.”

Taiga turned his head around to face the source of the voice and the words – whatever they were supposed to be, he couldn’t remember – died on his lips as he gaped. See, Kagami Taiga had a type, but he couldn’t remember what it was either. He only knew that the boy standing in front of him was the exact opposite of his type.

So Taiga assumed witchcraft, when he found himself going back to the library for the first time, just two days later. And two days after that. And every two days for the next three weeks. He would always just loiter around for a while and wait for Kuroko (Taiga loved how the name rolled off his tongue ever since he’d learned it and he repeated it a lot and, oh God, how screwed was he) to find him and offer his assistance. Not that Taiga was too afraid to look for Kuroko himself, but the guy was a ghost – he was impossible to spot anywhere, it was like he didn’t have any presence. So he would just wait and come up with a random subject he suddenly developed an interest in when Kuroko finally asked him if he needed help finding something.

He never actually read the books, even those about cooking and basketball which were things he actually was interested in, and it was making his whole situation seem even more pathetic. He did all those stupid useless things to have a ten minute conversation with a boy he knew nothing about and would never even see again after summer ended and spend the rest of the afternoon imagining them both fooling around between the shelves. He. Was. So. Screwed.

“No, Taiga, you want to be screwed. You not being screwed is precisely the problem.”

His brother was helpful as always when Taiga whined to him about his impossible crush. Tatsuya never had any actual advice to offer – he was of opinion that a caustic remark was sufficient and definitely more classy. Taiga supposed he had to appreciate the fact that his brother hadn’t just gone to the library yet to tell Kuroko everything. But having Tatsuya for a brother, Taiga had learned to read between the lines, or rather completely make up what Tatsuya could have meant by saying the useless things he said. So he decided that his brother was right – Taiga had to make a move.

And of course, the day he needed the time it usually took Kuroko to find him to think and brace himself for the inevitable, Kuroko was sitting right there behind the counter. So Taiga did the only reasonable thing – he hid behind the nearest shelf and stared from between the books.

He had no idea for how long he was creeping like that, watching Kuroko and mulling over a thousand possible scenarios of how badly this could end if he walked over and actually asked Kuroko out. What was he even supposed to say? They didn’t know each other that well, or at all, to be honest. All the information he had about Kuroko was from offhanded comments on the books Kagami was checking out, like “Kagami-kun likes basketball too?” or “Kagami-kun doesn’t like dogs? It’s a pity, I have a puppy myself…” or “Kagami-kun should let me know if there’s a recipe for a vanilla milkshake in there, it’s my favorite.”

But Taiga felt drawn to him and he didn’t have nearly enough strength to resist this pull.

He sighed loudly and slammed his head against the shelf in resignation, making some books fall down. The pink-haired girl that worked there with Kuroko suddenly raised from her seat and started walking right towards him. Taiga gulped, picking up the books in panic.

“Oh, I didn’t see you there, sir. Have you been here long? Do you need any help?”

Her voice was saccharine sweet but Kagami knew it was poison. She knew what game Taiga was playing even if Kuroko didn’t and she seemed very protective. Taiga simply shook his head and gathered the books he was holding closer to his chest.

“No, I got everything I wanted, thanks! I’ll just- I’ll just go check them out.”

He walked past here and slammed the books in front of Kuroko. As the boy smiled at him and reached out to pick up the first book from the pile, Taiga froze. He didn’t even have the faintest idea what kind of books he grabbed – what if they were about serial killers, or worse, fashion! But Kuroko’s eyes widening in surprise told Taiga it must have been so, so much worse.

Behind him, Momoi let out some weird mixture of a gasp and a giggle and Taiga wanted to die. They were all books about sex. All of them. He could feel his face heat up and his hands to shake.  Kuroko looked at him with his eyebrows drawn together.

“I didn’t know Kagami-kun had a girlfriend,” he said and his voice sounded strained and uncomfortable because now he thought Taiga was a pervert.

“No I don’t, I’m gay!” he blurted out desperately and immediately wanted to hit himself in the face. “They’re not for me, I swear, they’re not even for me! I’m not having any sex whatsoever, with anyone!” Oh God, why wouldn’t his mouth just  _stop?!_ “I mean… ugh…”

“I see,” said Kuroko with a small smile. “I’m relieved.”

“You’re happy I’m not getting any? That’s just mean, man!”

Kuroko only smirked and proceeded to check out the books. “That’s not why I’m relieved, Kagami-kun.”

“Huh?! Don’t tell me you thought I was some kind of a perv…”

Kuroko only shook his head in amusement and slid the books on the counter. Taiga stuffed them into his bag as quickly as he could and turned around to leave. Momoi blocked his way out and stopped him with a hand to his chest.

“Hold up,” she said, jabbing Taiga with her finger. “You were creeping from behind that bookshelf for half an hour just to give up and run now?”

Taiga paled. He spluttered and started denying but Momoi clicked her tongue in annoyance and shushed him. Taiga’s mouth closed involuntarily; that woman was scary as hell.

“Really, I wasn’t going to say anything. I figured, those two idiots deserve each other, no need to get involved. But this is getting  _pathetic._  I don’t want to watch this anymore. So back the hell up to that counter and say what you came here to say. And give me those books back, we both know you took them by accident, you weirdo.”

She grabbed Taiga’s bag and took out the books before pushing him in the direction of Kuroko. Taiga walked on wobbly legs and with his throat dry. And he thought that bringing a pile of sex books to his crush was humiliating, ha! No, he hadn’t known humiliation before his crush’s friend exposed him and his pathetic behavior.

When he finally reached the counter, Kuroko looked at him with an unreadable expression. He didn’t seem angry or anything, but he didn’t look thrilled either. Taiga really wanted to just go ahead and say it. I like you. Go out with me. Was it really that hard? Apparently, it was. He could hear Momoi muttering to herself somewhere between the shelves and Kuroko just kept looking at him silently. Taiga swallowed and put his hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it awkwardly to relax at least a bit.

But he finally opened his mouth to carry out the weirdest exchange of his entire life.

“I…”

“I know.”

“So…”

“I’d love to.”

“Then…”

“My shift ends in ten minutes.”

Taiga sighed in relief and offered Kuroko a lopsided smile. Kuroko smiled back and stood up to lean closer to Kagami. His warm breath fanned over Taiga’s ear, making him shudder.

“But I can always switch with Momoi-san and we’ll have the library to ourselves to try some things out of those books Kagami-kun picked up…” said Kuroko in a low voice and Taiga was pretty sure he came in his pants right there and then, or maybe he had a brain aneurysm, or maybe both.

“W-what,” he stammered, trying will his legs to keep him upright.

Kuroko pulled away with a chuckle. “I thought Kagami-kun said he wasn’t a pervert?”

Taiga grumbled, embarrassed and incredibly turned on at the same time. He kind of knew Kuroko was an asshole, but that was just too cruel – it was clearly a punishment for taking so long. It made Taiga feel stupidly happy, because it meant Kuroko was waiting for him. It made him pretty angry, too, because it also meant he enjoyed watching Kagami squirm – otherwise, he would’ve just made a move himself.

The way it excited him instead of making him worry probably meant that Taiga was a bit of a pervert after all. But somehow, he couldn’t say he minded…


End file.
